Doraemon (2005 anime)
TV Asahi Disney XD Boomerang TV (UK) Disney Channel India, Hungama TV RCTI Boing Boing CanalSur Disney Channel Clan TVE CanalSur Boing Modernine TV TVB Jade & TVB J2 Channel One Russia UA:First Cartoon Network Portugal |Original run = April 15 2005-present |Total episodes = 555 (ongoing) |Opening song = Doraemon no Uta (April 15, 2005 - October 21, 2005, April 5, 2019) Hagushichao (October 28, 2005 - April 20, 2007) Yume wo Kanaete Doraemon (May 11, 2007 - present) |Predecessor = Doraemon (1979 anime) |Successor = N/A |Japanese = ドラえもん (2005年のテレビアニメ) |Ending song = Kaeru Basho (March 9, 2019)}} The 2005 Doraemon anime was first aired on April 15th, 2005 (nearly 1 month after 1979 anime ended) on the Japanese television channel, TV Asahi. Produced by by Shin-Ei Animation, it is the successor to the 1979 Doraemon anime. This show was also the last appearance of the popular Doraemon theme, Doraemon no Uta, this time being performed by 12 Girls Band. It was replaced by Hagushichao on October 28th, 2005. Hagushichao was then replaced by Yume wo Kanaete Doraemon on May 11th, 2007 for the show's 3rd season. as of April 5th 2019, Doraemon's Song has been brought back in character form to celebrate the 40th anniversary of Doraemon on TV Asahi. Production All mini corners, partners, and next episodes previews in all episodes are cut to fit for the 30-minute block in International versions, except for Hong Kong, where they are cut to fit for the 15-minute block in its timeslot. Fujiko Fujio Productions (Fujiko-Pro), TV Asahi, and Shin-Ei Animation produced the U.S. English dub that aired on Disney XD U.S. together with Bang Zoom! Entertainment. LUK Internacional commissioned Red Angel Media to produce the U.K. dub that aired on Boomerang UK. Animation Update The Doraemon anime received an animation update from 28 July 2017 onward, starting with episode 490. Various changes include the character design which is a blend between the designs of the latest seasons of 1979 and 2005 series, Shizuka's hair color being dyed dark brown (only in the movie as shown in the preview Nobita's Treasure Island), change in shoe design, background changed from water color to poster color, and Nobita's room design is changed to resemble the 1979 version of the anime but with different placement of the closet/Doraemon's bed. The series overall quality is increased, now resemble the movie's. As of 2019, none of International version are airing Animation Update. 170712 MFBS 17summer detail 002.png 170712 MFBS 17summer detail 003.png 170712 MFBS 17summer detail 004.png Doraemon - Animation Update.jpg Characters Main Characters Doraemon 2005.PNG| Doraemon Nobita Nobi - 2005 anime.png| Nobita Nobi Shizuka Minamoto - 2005 anime.png| Shizuka Minamoto HAYGP 183.JPG| Suneo Honekawa Jaian 2005.png| Takeshi Gouda Supporting Characters Doramismile.jpg| Dorami Jaiko 2005.png| Jaiko Gouda Ow4.PNG| Hidetoshi Dekisugi HAYGP 185.JPG| Sensei Ll198.PNG| Tamako Nobi Nobisuke 2005 anime.PNG| Nobisuke Nobi Char 125562 thumb.jpg| Sewashi Nobi Other Characters Tamako asks taste of her cooking.png| Tamako Nobi Nobisuke 2005 anime.PNG| Nobisuke Nobi Char 125562 thumb.jpg| Sewashi Nobi Nobita's grandpa.jpg| Nobi Nobiru Nobita's grandmother.png| Nobita's grandmother Nobisukeprofile.png| Nobisuke Nobita's grandson complains about Nobisuke.png| Nobita's grandson Shizuka's mother (2005 anime).jpg| Shizuka's mother Yoshio 2005.PNG| Yoshio Minamoto Suneo-dad-s.gif| Suneo's father Mrshonekawa.jpg| Suneo's mother Sunetsugu 2005.jpeg| Sunetsugu Honekawa Sunekichi 2005.jpg| Sunekichi Honekawa Mr Gouda.PNG| Gian's father Gian mom 2005.jpg| Gian's mother Gianaunt2005.png| Gian's aunt HAYGP 185.JPG| Sensei Yasuo bad quality.png| Yasuo Haruo bad quality.png| Haruo Ichi 2005.jpg| Ichi Doraemonlulli.png| Lulli Mii2005.png| Mii Chan Noramyako smile.png| Noramyako Kaminari2.jpg| Kaminari Template picture.png| Panomon Karen.PNG| Karen Bengal.png| Bengal Ritchine Untitled-1.jpg| Depon Alex Nina.png| Nina Tsubasa.jpg| Tsubasa Ito Template picture.png| Princess Otto Template picture.png| Tanabata princess Voice Cast Japanese Seiyuu * Wasabi Mizuta - Doraemon * Megumi Ohara - Nobita Nobi * Yumi Kakazu - Shizuka Minamoto * Subaru Kimura - Takeshi Gouda * Tomokazu Seki - Suneo Honekawa * Chiaki - Dorami * Vanilla Yamazaki - Jaiko Gouda * Shihoko HAGINO - Hidetoshi Dekisugi * Wataru Takagi - Sensei * Kotono Mitsuishi - Tamako Nobi * Yasunori Matsumoto - Nobisuke Nobi * Sachi Matsumoto - Sewashi Nobi * Yoshiko Kamei - Nobisuke * Ai Orikasa - Shizuka's mother * Aruno Tahara - Yoshio Minamoto * Minami Takayama - Suneo's mother * Hideyuki Tanaka - Suneo's Father * Yuki Kaida - Sunetsugu * Takumi Yamazaki - Sunekichi * Miyako Takeuchi - Gian's mother * Rie Kugimiya - Lulli US English dub *Mona Marshall - Doraemon *Johnny Yong Bosch - Noby *Cassandra Lee Morris - Sue *Brian Beacock - Sneech *Kaiji Tang - Big G *Mari Devon - Tammy *Tony Oliver - Toby *Max Mittelman - Soby *Minae Noji - Little G *Spike Spencer - Ace Goody *Keith Silverstein - Mr. S Additional voices * Crispin Freeman - Devlin * Anthony Hansen - Muku * Lex Lang - Bengal Ritchine * Mela Lee - Sera Ivy * Michael McConnohie - * Derek Stephen Prince - Stan * Patrick Seitz - Dice * Joe J. Thomas - Mr. Saucer * Kari Wahlgren - Cosmo English LUK Internacional dub (aired in the UK) * Sarah Hauser - Doraemon * Muriel Hofmann - Noby (Nobita), Little G (Jaiko Goda) * Catherine Fu - Sue (Shizuka), Tammy Nobi (Tamako) * Dave Bridges - Takeshi "Big G" (Gian aka Takeshi Goda) * Russell Wait - Toby Nobi * Ben Margalith - Sneech (Suneo) Crew *Kozou Kusuba - General Director (2005-2012) *Sochiro Zen - Director *Koichi Maruyama - Main Character Set *Ayumi Watanabe (2005-2013), Sadayoshi Tominaga (2008-), Koichi Maruyama (2013-2014), Makoto Yoshida (2015-) - Character Set *Koichi Maruyama (2005-2015), Osamu Miwa (2014-) - Chief Animation Director *Munenori Mizuno - 構成 *Toshiyuki Shimizu - Art Director *Masahiro Kumagai - Cinematography *Akiyoshi Tanaka - Sound Director *Tomoko Horikoshi - Color Design *Okayasu Hajime - Editor *Kan Sawada - Music *Yukiyoshi Itokawa (Group A&I) - Sound Effects US English dub * Kristi Reed - Voice Director * Wendee Lee - Additional Voice Director Music Opening themes * Doraemon no Uta (April 15, 2005 - October 21, 2005) Performer:12 Girls Band * Hagushichao (October 28, 2005 - April 20, 2007) Performer: Rimi Natsukawa * Yume wo Kanaete Doraemon (May 11, 2007 - present) Performer: MAO * Doraemon no Mina (TBA) Performer: TBA Ending themes * Odore Dore Dora Doraemon Ondo Performer: Wasabi Mizuta * END Waka Mina Do! Performer: Rimi Natsukawa Episodes Gallery Series.jpg Differences between the 1979 version, manga and current anime * Nobisuke is almost never seen smoking in the 2005 anime, despite being shown smoking often in the manga. ** Cigarettes almost never appear in the 2005 anime, while in 1979 anime, they appear in several episodes. * All of Doraemon's gadgets that resembled medicine were changed to different appliances due to inappropriate and avoiding violence of children. ** Such as Slow Fast pill replaced with the Slow Fast perfume. * In the episode The Tale of Nobita's Dream, the disks are different each version excluding the Instructor disk and Teenager Drama (Chase the Sun in the USA English dub) disk: ** West Cowboy disk in the 1979 series, but was replaced by A Pirate Story disk in the 2005 series. ** Sci-Fi disk has huge difference in the 1979 series and 2005 series (while 1979 series has Star Wars refrence/themed). ** Superhero Adventure disk was added as the 2005 series exclusive. * The fillers is different in some episodes. Trivia * This version of Doraemon is also the first version of Doraemon to be broadcasted in North America, Australia, New Zealand and the British Isles, also being the first version of Doraemon that had an official English dub. * This is the first series of the Doraemon franchise to be broadcast in a 16:9 widescreen format. Category:2005 anime